When You're Not Listening
by lost in senseless dreams
Summary: Distance may make the heart grow fonder, but it's also what tears them apart. And for Vash and Roderich, they've grown too distant for it to heal. Human AU. Austria x Switzerland, angst, slight romance. Request/prize for someone on Tumblr. Based off of Distance by Christina Perri.


_**And I'll make sure to keep my distance; say "I love you" when you're not listening…**_

"Nice to know you're finally moving out." Those were the first words Roderich heard when he mentioned the news to his friend. He sighed in response, and tapped his foot. Of course he would reply with something snarky. But, it couldn't be helped. That was how Vash was. "For once, can you pretend to act happy? Joining this orchestra is very important to my career."

"…not really. It's about time you moved." _On to bigger and better things than here…_

And that was how, a month later, the two friends were carrying boxes to the tacky U-Haul truck. Or rather, Vash was doing all the heavy lifting, and Roderich was bossing him around. As he passed by with yet another heavy box, he scowled at his friend. "When you asked me to help, I didn't think I'd be the one doing all the work."

"I apologize. Would you like me to carry that one out instead?" And the box was plucked out of his arms. Vash took one look at him, who was currently struggling under the weight of the kitchen pots, and sighed. _He didn't work out much, did he?_ "Here. Since you're too lazy to do it by yourself." He reached under the box, and together, they lifted it to the truck. The warmth and sweat of his friend's hand could be felt as their hands brushed by, each heartbeat jerking hard.

When Roderich went in again, he wiped his hands on his jeans. "Leave it to that idiot to get my hands so sweaty." But truthfully, it wasn't just the brunet. "No. He's the damn reason for all of this," he thought, as he tried to keep his own hands from getting so moist and his own heartbeat from racing. This hard feeling stuck in his throat and refused to budge. But he was just too stubborn to let it slide.

"It's all because of him. I hate how he does this all the time-just calls me on his whims, like I'll always be there to help him out of whatever mess he's in. Hmph. I could just tell him to go somewhere else." _So, why do I even stay?_

He looked at the apartment one more time, and leaned on the truck, head hanging down.

* * *

"There. That's the last of everything." Vash pulled the door down on the back of the truck with a slam. "Anything else you'd want to make me do before you go?" _Dammit, why did my voice crack?_

"No, that will be all. Thank you, Vash."

This would be the moment, they knew, that friends would embrace each other, and say a few parting, but caring words. Or maybe it would turn into a speech, followed by sobbing fits. They would hold each other close, trying to imprint the other's warmth and feel on their bodies, what they smelled like and just their being, while they were still so close. They would think of all the great memories they had, whether it was funny or sweet or tragic or just plain normal. And they would try to keep it so fresh in their minds, imprint it in their hugs. They would part. And if they were lovers, a simple kiss on the cheek might follow.

But the distance between Vash and Roderich was too great. One refused to step any closer. The other was being pulled back, if not by choice. So, they were at a standstill, just staring at each other. Refusing to share those memories. Refusing to let his heart be shared with the other.

"I'll… miss you?" Roderich had a small smile on his face. Perhaps he was hoping for too much in that soft curve of his lips, hoping to say too much to Vash. And maybe his friend was seeing too much in that smile that begged him to make the other stay. But it was all gone in a second, and Vash said, "Don't make it sound like a question."

"It isn't, though… I _will_ miss you."

"…I'll miss you, too."

With that final mutter, the smile came back, wider than before, and there was only a nod before Roderich climbed into the truck. The ignition turned on, the rough sound reaching the lump in the other's throat. One last look in the mirror, and he was gone.

Silently, green eyes scanned the empty horizon, playing out the lonely embrace in his mind. It was so beautiful and tragic in his mind, but so cold in reality. And as he walked back home, the distance between them got greater and greater. But he waited, until he was sure that Roderich wouldn't be listening, to say what would've been in the final embrace.

_"I love you… too."_

**_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_**


End file.
